This invention relates to coin handling equipment, and more particularly to an assembly of collectors for collecting coins ejected from the machine at spaced locations.
A variety of coin handling equipment process coins and eject the coins at spaced locations or stations. A coin sorter, for example, will accept a batch of mixed coins and sort the coins into respective denominations. The typical sorter ejects the coins at spaced locations on the machine where the coins are collected in collectors such as drawers or bags. When the machine is in operation, it is important that a drawer or bag be present to catch the coins being ejected.
In the past, a switch has been provided at a particular drawer location or station to sense the presence of a drawer. Also, the typical spout to which bags are attached has a ring that helps to hold the bags in place. The position and movement of the ring has been used to indicate when it is likely that a bag is present.